Shine the Hedgehog
Shine the Hedgehog is the son of Silver the Hedgehog and Amy Rose who hails from the future. His partner is Fetalia the Dark. He often ventures to the past either to have a good time or to stop a tragic event that greatly impacts his timeline. History Shine was born a few months after Silver decided to visit the past and eventually got into a relationship with Amy Rose. Shortly after his birth, Silver was killed by Nazo the Hedgehog and his army of Uber-Seedrians and most of his childhood had moments of him and his mother, who was later killed by the same enemy. He had never met his father, Silver, but his mother was able to somehow teach him how to perfect and master the Psychokenisis bestowed upon him by his father at birth. She also taught him all about the speed he had and the amazing tricks he could do, just before she was killed. Shortly after this, he met his future partner, Fetalia, and he has been head-over-heels for her ever since. Since this day, the two have been fighting for the sake of their timeline, combatting evil in every single way. Personality Shine has his mother's kind heart and his father's naiveness and strained judgment. He often doesn't take things as serious as he should and doesn't hesitate to show off every once in a while. Shine's normally a fun-loving hedgehog, but still knows when the situation is dangerous, he has to act. Powers Shine still has his father's psychokinesis and both his parents' extreme speed. He's abkle to use a Psychic Speed Boost to go faster and can also use a homing attack. He can also levitate and throw projectiles at his foes. Shine can also throw energy discs called Psychic Knifes at his foes and his ultimate attack is a Meteor Smash which allows his to make a large ball of various things and hit it with his opponents. It's very dangerous, as it takes a lot of his energy away, so he mostly uses this attack as a last resort. Super ShineEdit When Shine has the seven Sol Emeralds or a large amount of energy supply at his disposal, he can transform into Super Shine. In thuis form, Shine's psychokinesis now has a larger range and he's able to lift objects impossible to lift in his normal form, such as large buildings, houses, and large meteorites. He's also much faster in this form as well. Like many super transformations, Shine has to collect rings in order to willingly retain this form for a longer time. Friends/AlliesEdit *Fetalia the Dark *J Jr. the Androhog *Surge the Hedgehog *Denise the Hedgehog *Burn the Hedgecat *Joseph the Wolf *Brittney the Bat *Jimmy Canvas *Tammy Watercolor *Boombomb the Hedgehog Rivals/EnemiesEdit *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Julius the Black Murderer *Medusa the Succubus *Sky the Hawk *Jason the Raven *Noble the Coyote Gallery Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery Trivia *When Shine and Fetalia first met, he had a boner and nosebleed. In addition, he often gets hit with one of Fetalia's dark attacks whenever he even so much as stares at her breasts or ass. *Shine has a strong sense of justice, much like his father, but it can sometimes be his weakness. Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Silver's Children Category:Amy's Children Category:Heroes